Cagney Carnation
} |image1= CagneyHD.jpg|Base CagneyIcon1.png|Phase 1 CagneyIcon2.png|Phase 2 |caption1=Cagney before the battle commences. |phases=2 |forms=1 |location=Inkwell Isle One |affiliation= |moveset=Lunge Attack Boomerang Throw Seed Gatling Gun Acorn Projectiles Thorn Roots Overgrown Roots Dandelion Ball |minions=Seeds Toothy Terror variants |parry = Seeds Dandelions|level: = Floral Fury|hitpoints_in_simple = 1000|hitpoints_in_regular = 1300|hitpoints_in_expert = 1500|gender = Male}} Cagney Carnation is the boss of Floral Fury that can be fought in Inkwell Isle One. Battle Before the battle begins, Cagney pretends to look cute before extending his head and roaring at Cuphead and Mugman. He then grows thorns on his body and makes an evil grin. Phase 1 At the start of the battle, Cagney is capable of extending both his face and his arms to lash out and cause damage. To avoid this attack, players must either jump on the platforms or get off of them, depending on which section Cagney is aiming for. Another attack involves Cagney cupping his hands together and shooting either two things: conjoint winged maple seeds with eyes that will fly like a boomerang across the screen then fly back to the lower area, or flying "turnips"/"acorns" that will shoot straight on the direction at Cuphead or Mugman. In Regular mode there will be three, and on Expert there will be 4. At some points, Cagney will then form his petals into a fist then hit at the lower or upper are *Seed Gattling Gun - Cagney will shoot different colored seeds on the air. Each seed has different abilities. **Blue Seed - Grows a vine then releases a Green Baby Toothy Terror that acts like a homing missile. **Purple Seed - Grows a stationary Baby Toothy Terror on the ground that can hurt the player. **Pink Seed - Grows a vine, then a Flying Orange Baby Toothy Terror will fly above. It then opens its mouth and shoots a seed at either Cuphead or Mugman. The seed itself and the flower's bullets can be parried. In Expert mode, the first section of this phase is about planting seeds all the time. When the player damages him enough, Cagney then starts to use regular attacks. Final Phase After taking enough damage, Cagney will pull on his petals and start to partially bury himself, spreading his thorny vines and making the lower ground untouchable, forcing Cuphead and Mugman stay on the three flying mushroom platforms. Cagney will start releasing "dandelions" from his mouth that fly across the screen; the pink ones can be parried. At the same time, vines will grow below the flying platforms and then shoot upwards, briefly encasing them and making them unable to be stepped on. After taking enough damage, Cagney will be defeated. In simple mode, this phase is not playable as Cagney will pull on his petals without spreading his thorny vines. Trivia *The original track for "Floral Fury" is the only soundtrack that doesn't use a '30s jazz style. Instead, it uses a samba-like style. **Although the 'Shootin' and Lootin' level has some samba elements, it doesn't consist the majority of the soundtrack. *Cagney's name could reference James Cagney, a '30s American actor who was typecast as a thug in most movies he was in. *Cagney's old line was, "Looks like you're pushing up daisies!" *His second phase is not present in Simple difficulty. *Cagney's final form resembles a lion, which is a pun for his "dandelions" attack. *Cagney's idle animation in his first phase is based on the dancing style of a ghost in the 1930 Talkartoon Swing You Sinners!.. *In Cagney's phase 1 death screen, his face is the color of his petals. This appears to be an error. *If you jump into the middle "acorn" before Cagney shoots it, there is a high chance that his animation freezes, making the battle much easier. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 1